Rhapsody of God:Characters
zh:神のラプソディ:人物 Playable characters Elballade Hion / エルバラード・ハイオン A researcher from the territory of Barouhart. His private life is sloppy due to forgetting everything in his quest for knowledge. Role: Fighter Remarks: Your main character's abilities are not terribly remarkable except that he has the best ZoC (Zone of Control) and can summon Nick. Join: At start. Ravilie Interude / ラヴィリエ・インタルーデ A believer in Barouhart and Elballade's childhood friend, she lost her mother when she was young. She trains hard in both combat and music aiming to be an adventurer like her mother. Role: Fighter Remarks: A vanilla fighter you'll deploy almost every time because she has the lowest mana cost. Has a large number of triggered skill slots. With counterattack and strong lifesteal medals, she can solo armies. Additionally, she is wind element, which is the best element because it kills constructs. Join: Prologue, clear "Aptitude Test Area A". Mistoria / ミストリア A mercenary and adventurer from Kvarna. When she was a child, her family was attacked by demons resulting in her losing her memories of that time. Normally clam and composed, but has an unexpected weakness for cute things. Role: Archer Remarks: A vanilla archer you'll deploy almost every time because she has the second lowest mana cost. Her greatest weakness is that she can't move and attack in the same turn, but this weakness can be negated by giving her utility second action and utility skills like cut/shatter/transferevasion/ect. Snipe/charge are also fantastic utility skills to put on her. Join: Prologue, clear "Aptitude Test Area B". Nick / ニック A sacred beast hatched from an egg obtained by Elballade. A mascot character eventually able to participate in combat. Role: Support (Growing Nick) / Caster (Wizard Nick) / Fighter (God Beast Nick) Remarks: There are actually 3 types of Nick you can summon, but you only get the other two forms from a map that appears when Elballade hits level 20. He is quite useful because you get to summon him for free, then after having him fight for a bit, use his retreat skill and resummon him next to Elballade at full health 1 turn later. Nekoru / ネコル She's not a cat girl. She's a wolf girl. Role: Fighter Remarks: The first non main character companion you recruit. She has the 3rd lowest mana cost, high basic move stat and comes in wind element best element. She is initially a utility character you summon to open things, but you'll eventually realize she's not the best man cat wolf for the job because she can't fly. Join: Chapter 1, clear "Denas Forest Hillside". Forunisugein (Runi) / フォルニスゲイン (ルニ) A girl of the phantom crab race. Normally hidden inside her shell, she is very shy. Role: Tank Remarks: Put a counterattack medal on her and she can almost solo maps. Her base move is only 2, but this is partly offset by her ability to walk on water which is pretty useful. Her shell medals are dirt cheap, so she can afford to equip +move medals more easily than most. She needs +move medals to be good, but is great with them. Join: Chapter 1, clear "Nelios Mt. Halfway". Rishe / リーシェ A girl of the hairakuune race who desired to heal people, but had no magical aptitude for healing magic. She tried using potions instead, but found that the strong healing potions required expensive and rare materials, resulting in them being prohibitively expensive for poor people. She now devotes herself to researching non-magical means of healing that are both cheap and effective. Role: Support Remarks: If you equip -deployment cost and an escape medal on her, she's a cheap/free heals for anyone near a sacred camp. Join: Chapter 2, clear "Svanaris Cliffs". Patra / パトラ A wind fairy who cannot fly. However, unwilling to give up, she travels in search of a means of enabling herself to fly. Role: Caster Remarks: Casters need -mana cost medals to be viable, but are very powerful if properly equipped. She can heal, snipe, aoe, and kill constructs/undead/spirits easily if equipped with the right spells. Giving her utility second action +charge/transferevasion turns her into a monster. Join: Chapter 2, clear "Ista Plain Free Land". Gu Randio / グ・ランディオ A centaur from a tribe in Kvarna. His bravery, strength and talent made him the tribe representative. Role: Fighter Remarks: The first fire element companion you recruit, Gu Randio is fairly strong when first acquired. He has high basic move and comes with a nice shield. Join: Chapter 2, clear "Polsis Waterfall Side". Karema / カレマ A mysterious individual who appears clad in armor and helmet regardless of the time of the day. Role: Fighter/Tank Remarks: Initially quite useful as a fighter because she can take more punishment than Ravilie. Her skills have a line or fan pattern, making her suited to blocking narrow passages. Join: Chapter 2, clear "Tail Waterfall Basin". Tsumugi / 緝戯 A demon fox found asleep in a ruin. Has a child-like demeanor after having slept a long time, forgetting almost everything about herself, including why she was in the ruins to begin with. Role: Fighter Remarks: The first companion you recruit capable of summoning minions. Her minions are generally more durable than she is because they are considered constructs. Join: Chapter 3, clear "Randar Ruins B3F". Gurarissa / グラリッサ A battle maniac whose only desire is to fight with strong opponents. The heat of battle has the effect of making her feel aroused. Role: Fighter Remarks: If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who are you gonna call? Ghost***ters! Gurarissa! Any character can defeat ghosts with magic, but she is the only one who can do so with a basic attack. If that weren't enough, she also happens to be fire element, which means she is good against undead. There's nothing in her bio that gives a reason for her talent at ghost and zombie killing; they might as well have made her a nun or exorcist character. Join: Chapter 3, clear "Medona Tower 3F". Addotorquefell / アドゥルクフェル An elf who has lived hundreds of years. Uses a gun instead of a bow. Role: Archer Remarks: Lower damage, but higher attack range Mistoria, but you'll seldom summon her him because of his mana cost. He comes in wind element best element. Join: Chapter 3, clear "Miurete River Way". Puricheno / プリチェノ A water spirit Elballade met while investigating the cause of frozen water. Relatively young, she does not understand the harm her actions may cause, and tries to freeze Elballade as a form of play. Role: Multi Remarks: The one specific reason to summon Puricheno is because she is the only one able to turn water into ice. This makes it possible for grounded characters to cross water bodies without equipping the waterwalking medal. Her abilities, slot and stat distribution make it possible for her to be reasonably good (or equally bad) in multiple roles, thus her "Multi" role class. Join: Chapter 4, clear "Cordona Wetlands SW". Ararugando / アラルガンド A beastman warrior in search of true strength. Role: Fighter Remarks: He's a bear. And he hits hard. By the end of the game virtually every fighter hits hard, so he doesn't stand out from the rest. Has only 1 jump stat. Join: Chapter 4, clear "Nafi Tribe Border Area". Noelia / ノエリア A young maiden of the dragon race, she has a kind and cute personality, but conceals it under an aloof demeanor due to her pride as a dragon. Role: Multi Remarks: Arguably the most useful non new game+ companion in the game, because she is the cheapest summonable flier. Flying means she can cross any terrain and scale any cliff side. Comes in wind element best element. She can also turn into a dragon, but it's not useful by the end of the game because dragon form doesn't have double move. Join: Chapter 4 “Bonem Underground Labyrinth” and subsequent event Mezarubo / メザルボ An undead, who does not have a reason for living (or in his case, unliving). Has a gloomy atmosphere. Role: Tank Remarks: As an undead, he takes 50% damage from non fire elemental attacks. He can also summon an undead minion to fight alongside himself. Join: After clearing Chapter 5 "Bisdan Marsh" or Chapter 6 "Teva Hill" Erugamisera / エルガミセラ A ghost whose way of life is to train young men in exchange for energy. Has an arrogant personality. Role: Tank/caster Remarks: By now you should know that ghosts are a pain to kill. Now you can have your own. Against characters with no magic attack she is virtually unkillable. Join: After the conversation at the beginning of Chapter 6. Forzasleyn / フォルザスレイン A noble angel of justice in the service of Arkparis. She was given the duty to observe south eastern Kvarna, and to act in the event of an emergency. Role: Fighter Remarks: Arguably the best fighting character in the game. She flies. She has 5 basic move. She has a high number of triggered and passive skill slots. She possesses good AoE skills. She comes in wind element best element. What more can you ask for? Her main drawback is her mana cost. Join: After clearing Chapter 6 “Apprague Blockade.” Koridora / コリドーラ A demon from the south and one of the teachers in the Shrine of the End. Normally has a lazy personality such that one tends to be surprised when she does teacher like things. Role: Caster Remarks: A more expensive Patra. Join: At the beginning of Chapter 7. Riwo / リヲ A demon god from another world, Riwo has lived longer than she can remember, and had spent many of her years collecting experience and knowledge before eventually getting bored and retiring in a mountain with the agreement of Kami no Kaido. Role: Fighter Remarks: She is much like a fire element version of Forzasleyn. Of note is her ability to cross fire terrain without penalty, something no other flying unit can do. Like Forzasleyn, she suffers from a high mana cost. Join: After a conversation event in Chapter 8 at “Honoguyama” Supiri / スピリ A Derushinasu godship title holder, Supiri is a bright, energetic and positive individual. She came to Kvarna to investigate an entity she believes is causing war. Role: Fighter Remarks: A new game+ character. She possesses skills with unique effects, which are unfortunately too expensive to be worth using. She has the highest mana cost of all characters, and similar to Forzasleyn who can't fly, which relegates her to the sidelines because there is a long list of characters whom you'll rather summon in new game+ before it becomes worthwhile to summon her. Join: New game+, AP01 additional event in Chapter 7 “Source of Shinro” Other Characters Lutryce After the conversation at the beginning of Chapter 6 Agate After the conversation events in Chapter 7 “Lake Manijo” Galinis' guardian tree Completed Chapter 7 “Daiki of Galinis” Spirit New game+, Chapter 3 Clear “Ganafu Dense Forest, Clown Corridor” Eushley New game+, after clearing the “Denus Forest / Denas Fortress” & “Landal Ruins / Landal Ruins Underground Cavity” Black Eushley New game+, after clearing “Tall Road / Tall Road Southwest” & “Miguel Mountains / Medona Tower Basement 1F” Story only characters Kami no Kaido / 神の戒土 The ruler of south eastern Kvarna, he united the land and defended the land when he was young. Feeling the effects of age, he felt the need to find a successor. Sharudio / シャルディオ A dark elf who prefers to work in the shadows and manipulate others for his own purposes. A successor candidate whose methods are different from Elballade. Zerugain / ゼルガイン A young hero and believer in Arkparis, Zerugain believes that the end of suffering lies in that of a single person capable of bearing the burdens of everyone else. Buraharokka / ブラハロッカ A goumooru who believes in survival of the fittest. He believes the ends justifies the means, no matter what those means are... Category:Characters